Great Eddspectations
by Erarey13
Summary: After a year of smooth sailing and great leaps in confidence, Kevin is faced with a specter of his past persona, and his own insecurities he thought vanquished. A homecoming. I Do not own any of the characters or settings for Ed Edd N Eddy, the Character Nat belongs to c2ndy2c1d, a wonderfully talented DeviantArt artist.
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I do not Own any of the characters or intellectual properties associated with the Ed Edd N Eddy Series, as well as the OC Nat, who is the creative property of ACID, a talented visual artist.)

"Did you hear the news, Kev?" Nazz leaned in close behind Kevin, causing him to turn his head slightly with a waiting look on his face.

"No, but I'm sure you're about to tell me." Nazz wasn't really one for gossip; Kevin knew that personally from their respective reveals and discretion with one another. She did have the habit however of advertising any and everything concerning the cul-de-sac to him, hoping to prod some kind of discussion from him beyond a shrug or grunt, which, to Kevin, was more than enough for anything regarding that place. He scooted his chair back slightly and turned it to face her, jabbing Nat in the ribs. The turquoise-haired boy stirred from a heavy sleep and looked at the pair, his hair flattened over his eyes by the desk.

"I had a dream I was somewhere less gloomy, somewhere with loud music and people trying to get into my pants, it was peaceful." Nat ran a hand up across his forehead and flawlessly set his hair back into its usual three-pronged spike, licking his pinkies and running them along his eyebrows. "Now, what the hell is so important?"

"Nazz has some news 'bout the neighborhood."

"Wha, you got me out of a groping dream for this, I don't even live there!" Nat proceeded to flatten his hair back down and dropped his head with a hollow thud back onto his desk. "Well, you can go ahead blondie, can't say I'm listening closely though."

Kevin rolled his eyes and smirked at Nazz putting one elbow down on the desk and resting his chin on his knuckles, "Welp, I'm all ears."

Nazz pursed her lips in a faux expression of contemplation, "Mmm, I don't know, you don't seem too enthused." She leaned forward on her desk and squinted at Kevin, drumming her ruby-red nails on the desk.

"Woah, Nazz, no way, you totally figured out what I was thinking right now." Kevin grinned and started to turn back to his desk, more than happy to skim over whatever grand announcement was supposed to come.

"Manny's coming back." Nazz leaned back into her chair to let the statement sink in. Kevin sat for a moment with an expression of confusion on his face, his eyes focused on some point on the other side of the classroom. Nat was suddenly seated next to Nazz, hair fixed, collar popped, and arm around her shoulder.

"You know, I just love a woman who can stop a man dead in his tracks like that, and I'd love if you could let me in on who exactly Manny is." Nazz picked Nat's arm from her shoulder and patted him on the cheek.

"Oh, poor Nat, hates being out of the loop, has to be in the know at all times."

Kevin had turned back to the pair and had a more contemplative look, though he was focused on a tile on the floor, thoughts racing through his mind. '_Manny… he's been gone for years. No one's heard from him since he graduated high school, back when Eddy's brother was still around, why's he back? His family left Peach Creek almost a year ago.' _Kevin bit into his lip and looked to Nazz, a glassed look still in his eyes. "When is he supposed to be back?"

"A week, he's staying in Eddy's parent's house, he had said something about a favor his Big Brother owed him, you'd really have to ask him." She looked around for Nat, who had suddenly vanished, leaving only a lingering cloud of his obnoxious cologne behind. "Where did he go?"

Kevin snapped out of his thoughts and looked around, the bell sounding and bringing the world back into focus. He stood and gathered all his things into his backpack, walking with Nazz out into the hallway. At his locker, he tentatively looked through the mass of photos and love notes adorning the back wall, pushing aside papers and notebooks and an old sweater he kept forgetting to give back to Edd. Finally his eyes locked onto what he was looking for, an old, slightly out of focus photo taken at the entrance to the cul-de-sac, all the kids from the neighborhood crowding into frame. He pulled it loose, the old tape finally giving out after who knows how long of being hidden from sight and mind.

His eyes gleamed with a brief memory; everyone in the neighborhood had gathered for the photo, just a quick thing, no goodbyes, no party, nothing, just a photo, a photo that in the end, the owner didn't even want. Kevin found himself among the crowd, caught in a playful headlock from Manny, his elbow digging into the tall kid's ribs. His smile in the photo was genuine, he couldn't remember ever feeling at ease when roughhousing with anyone, besides his boyfriend, but Manny was always so welcoming to everyone, always easing himself onto the soft side of people's hearts.

Kevin let a small smile escape as he remembered everyone jostling into position, the Ed's all splayed out front of everyone in awkward positions, Rolf puffing his chest out with that proud smirk playing across his face, Nazz with her arm around Kevin's waist, laughing at his uncomfortable situation, Jimmy and Sarah tip toeing to the far right, Johnny holding Plank over his head for a 'better view', and even the Kankers off to the side, hands up in peace symbols and with pursed lips. He remembered Eddy's older brother had taken the photo, halfheartedly, tossing the camera back to Manny before vanishing back into his house. He left in the middle of the night four days later, Eddy's brother leaving with him. Kevin turned the photo over and swept his thumb thoughtfully over the fading message in pen.

'**Hey Kev, try and stay out of trouble, and don't break too many hearts, you're a good kid, when you decide to care about others. P.S. Take it easy on the Ed's, and yes, I mean even Eddy, though that Double Dee kid would probably appreciate you not being so hard on him. GO COBBLERS!'**

"Reminiscing about the old days, before everything became so complex and trying?" Kevin spun around and was met with a light peck on the cheek, Edd grasping his hand tightly. "I thought tonight we'd try and focus more on actual studying. I heard your last Civics score, tsk tsk Kevin, I don't know how many hours we spent pouring over those study guides."

Kevin chuckled and pulled the ravenette close and licked his nose playfully, feeling his stomach flutter slightly as Edd rubbed his face on his chest.

"Really Kevin, that is completely unsanitary. I don't know why you insist on licking me like some lowly animal!" Edd rested his cheek on Kevin's chest and looked at the photograph sitting inside the locker. "I don't remember that photograph."

Kevin picked it up and held it at an angle so they both could look upon it. "We took it when a friend of Eddy's brother was leaving for the Army, I knew him through my Dad, they loved talking about Baseball and he even took me once to a Pro game."

"Oh dear, that's Manny, isn't it? Goodness I haven't heard one word from or about him since he departed." Edd took the photo and turned it over, giving a quick laugh when he read the note. "Well, at least you took part of this to heart."

Kevin gave a weak smile and took the photo back, placing it in the far back of the locker. "Come on babe, let's head home, I need to focus on something other than school tonight."

"Kevin, now I already insisted previously on actual, serious studying, we're so close to graduation. You can't risk anything less than exemplary performance if you intend to continue your athletic career into the collegiate field." Edd tugged Kevin along the hallway, glancing through his phone as they meandered through the crowd.

Kevin snatched the phone from him and pinched Edd's supple backside teasingly, lurching forward to envelop him in his arms once he leapt at the contact. "So, my dorkiness, you wouldn't want some extra credit work?" The Redhead pressed a soft kiss onto the back of Edd's neck, feeling the raised bumps on his skin from the sensation.

"W-well, now, p-perhaps after some intensive tutelage, it is conceivable that we would have some room for more extracurricular activities, though I must insist on thorough academic focus beforehand." Edd looped his index fingers into Kevin's belt-loops and the pair stood for a moment in the hallway, lost again in their closeness among the rush of students eager to get home. "Is there any particular reason you were so interested in that photograph, or were you just lost in nostalgia?"

Kevin thought for a moment, his forehead pressed to the back of Edd's. "Nazz let me in on some news and, I'm just nervous."

Edd turned to face him and shoved his fingers into the redhead's pockets, tilting his head slightly to the side, "Why are you nervous?"

"Because I've changed, because… shit, I'm not the 'me' I used to be." Kevin ran the back of his hand lovingly down Edd's cheek, resting it on his shoulder.

Edd furrowed his brow and bit his lip, looking deeply into the emerald eyes that had gone out of focus, delving into some deeper problem that wasn't being addressed. "Kevin, you're still the same boisterous, charismatic, too forward for your own good 'jock' I've always known. The only difference is that now you're MY boisterous, charismatic, too forward for your own good 'jock'." Edd tilted his head slightly and waited for a response.

Kevin looked into the deeply concerned blue eyes, fathomless wells of knowledge and infatuation that he had spent the last year trying to unravel and understand, and said, with a sigh, "That might be the problem…"


	2. Chapter 2: Homecoming

_(Note Before you read! This introductory portion is the only OC centric piece of this arc, I promise! I just wanted to set my OC up properly, and I still paid due tribute to the source material, from now on, merely a plot point for the full Kevedd arc and YES, it is a Kevedd story, not an OCEdd or any other weird combo, I swear! T.T)_

* * *

Autumn was settling in, and all the familiar signs were around; the local businesses all had fall specials in their display windows, kids were dressing in layers, the leaves were changing from their unique soft blue and green to dazzling hues of auburn, maroon, deep orange and a bloody pink. Everywhere you looked, leaves swirled and danced in the air as rogue fall winds swept through the broad avenues of Peach Creek's main street and raced off into the sky or into the nooks and crannies of the various buildings. The bus station was occupied only by the teller and a less than enthused looking man, his age possibly somewhere around twenty one, heavy chin stubble, plaid shirt, fraying slim style jeans, a 'newsie' hat that sat back on his head and pure white studded sunglasses that betrayed nothing. He glanced at the clock on his phone's screen, almost seven.

With a heavy sigh, he took a seat on the oak benches facing the entryway from the arrival section, scratching absentmindedly at his neck. _'I don't know why I agreed to any of this crap, we barely coulda been called friends even back in the day, he was just the only one in the neighborhood 'round my age. Argh, whatever, all I'm doing is dropping him off, besides, he's paying for my gas.' _He glanced impatiently at a nondescript wall clock near the teller's office, the old man nodding off behind his counter, two past seven. _'Hell with this, he can walk, all he wanted was to be let into the house, that's what Eddy and the folks are for, I'm not losing my Saturday over this.' _He stood to leave and was halfway to the door when a crackle came from the aging overhead system, 'US Greyhound from Louisville, Kentucky arriving, all passengers continuing on to Innsmouth, Massachusetts, please ready your belongings and luggage and make your way to the loading and departures area, thank you.' He sighed and walked back over towards the arrivals entrance, hands in pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels.

Manny felt the sudden stifling humidity inside the bus station like a heavy wet blanket, a light sheen of sweat forming under his shirt as he stepped forward, 'Rucksack' on his back, duffle bag in one hand and rolling luggage in the other. He spied the familiarly uninterested stance just ahead of him, near the center of the building. "Couldn't wait for me, huh, decide you'd come and get me yourself maybe?"

Eddy's brother clicked his tongue and moved to Manny's side, looking him over carefully. Manny was still taller than him, still as broad shouldered, though his face seemed more sallow than usual, neck and chest smaller than he remembered the high-school football lineman being. His legs had filled out even more, the slim black jeans fitting him snug enough to betray every muscle's flexion, every sinuous movement, though loose enough to not restrict his movement or ride up at his groin or buttocks. He had an odd tan pattern, with his face and hands a deep, healthy bronze, his forearms and some exposed skin below his collar about two shades lighter, and above his sleeve was skin that looked almost jaundiced, a side effect for people with darker skin who don't spend enough time in the sun, or restricted to the same set of clothing almost every day of the week. Deep black hair and clay brown eyes that focused on everything with an intensity that made you believe he could crush whatever he wanted to dust simply with a glance. _'He looks almost the same as when he left, but… he looks worried, yeah, that's it, he looks like he's about to collapse.' _"Want help with that, Latin Elvis?" Without prompting, Eddy's brother took hold of the rolling luggage case, surprised at its weight. "Geeze, what you got in here, guns 'n ammo or somethin'?"

"Books, man, books, I sold off most of my other stuff when I left Knox, couldn't part with my books." Manny shifted some of the weight on his shoulders and followed after Eddy's brother, tossing his bags into the back of a beat up pickup he swears was the same one that had dropped him off at the recruiter's office what seemed like an eternity ago.

"Books, pfft, still stuck on trying to be a writer?"

"I don't know yet, I mean, I just got out, don't even know if I want to start school up." Manny climbed into the truck and closed the door, worried the creaky thing would fall off if he leaned on it.

The scratched and poorly cleaned windows of the pickup gave everything outside a moldy, faded look, as if looking out on the world through a filter, how Eddy's brother probably viewed everything. Manny felt the coolness of the outside through the window, his warm forehead feeling pinpricks from the temperature difference, he sat up and rolled his neck, a series of pops cutting through the silence in the cab of the truck. "It means a lot to me, man, helping me out like this. Your parents cool with it all?"

'_If they're not, well, tough luck.' _Eddy's brother flicked on the poorly functioning heater, a deep wheeze coming from the vents. "Oh, yeah, totally, they're damn near biting at the chomp, man." He kept his eyes focused ahead, though he felt Manny's eyes boring into him, through him. _'Not my problem if they're not, far as they know, I'm comin' home, and really, they should have guessed already that I'm not showin' up.' _"Look, They're out of town a lot lately, it's just Eddy most of the time anyways, Dad's job keeps him on the road and Mom's work has her basically living out of a cheap hotel in the city, its fine either way."

Manny didn't push it, didn't want to, didn't care, he guessed everything to this point was halfhearted, more hometown guilt than any true friendship between them. Still, a place to stay was a place to stay, and some place far away from his family was more than welcome. "The kids still around?"

Eddy's brother looked him appraisingly, "You that desperate for human interaction?"

"Come on man, they've got to be, what, Juniors or something by now right?" Manny ran a hand through the dark, curly locks spilling over his forehead, his otherwise nearly clean-cut hair still betraying his recent employment.

"You cared so much you'd 'a kept in touch with 'em." Eddy's brother placed a cigarette between his lips and lit it carefully with the built in lighter from his dashboard. He took a deep drag and glanced at Manny, sensing a weak point in his armor. "Yeah, they're 'round, don't know much besides that, guess you gotta get out and get familiar with all the jailbait again."

Manny took a deep breath and leaned against the truck's door, sensing a sudden shift in weight and the rush of bitingly crisp air on his face; the door's clasp had shifted and failed, and now Manny was one worn and friction-eaten seatbelt away from meeting the pavement. "JESUS!"

Eddy's brother's eyes went wide as he reached over and gripped him by his shoulder, tugging him back securely against the center of the cab's seat. He slowed to a crawl and removed his sunglasses, searching around and patting himself for the cigarette he had only a second before been clenching in the corner of his lips. "Where's my cig, damnit!"

Manny glanced over in disbelief and reached out for the truck door, slamming it soundly and scooting as far away from it as he could. He caught his breath and looked at Eddy's brother again, a disappointed frown on his face as he held up a crushed, bent, and still burning cigarette. "This was my last one; I forgot to get a new pack on the way here, damn, cruddy, this is all your fault."

"My fault?"

Eddy's brother pointed an accusing finger towards him, "I coulda' been snug in my room, or, hell, out on the scene right now, but no, instead I'm dragging you around, wasting gas in a town I swore I'd never set foot in again."

Manny smoothed his hair back and nodded to the still fuming man next to him. _'Welcome home.'_

The truck rounded the cul-de-sac and came to a stop in front of the house, all the lights off save for a dull, weak blue glow from the living room. Eddy's brother idled the engine and sat back while Manny got all his bags from the bed of the truck. Manny reappeared and placed a bag down to close the door.

"Thanks, G…"

"Just go, I gotta' scram, place is already bringin' me down… welcome home."

With that, Eddy's Brother screeched out of the neighborhood, leaving it quiet, only the buzz of the streetlights and an army of crickets and cicadas somewhere in the distance. Manny took a deep breath and trudged towards the front door. He stopped just short of the front step, looking at the door intensely for a moment, lost in thought. _'Just let the little one be here, I'm done, I'm about ready to fall out.' _As he raised his hand to knock, it opened and let out the smell of popcorn and pizza.

"I'll see you tomorrow in class Eddy…"

Edd felt himself almost slam into the solid body before him a yelp of surprise as he looked at the imposing figure standing at the threshold of the house.

"H-h-hello"

"… Hey Double-Dee, is Eddy around?"


	3. Chapter 3: A living shadow

_Well it's been a hectic week for me so far, and it's ONLY MONDAY, more to come for this chapter specifically, but I hve to be up in... four hours for work. Duty calls and whatnot. I hope you are enjoying the progress of this story, and reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated, so I can get an Idea of what to develop more and what might be a bit off. Alright, enough from me, enjoy!_

* * *

'_Faggot, don't be such a faggot, cocksucker, pussy, panzy, bitch, fancy faggot, you're nothing, a piece of shit queen, you like it up the ass, don't you, take it up and give it to all the fairy boys you can find.'_

Kevin was back in a repeat of the scene in the photograph. His head still trapped in a headlock from Manny, though it was no longer playful. He could feel his windpipe being clamped down on, rounded and solid muscles clenching, pressing onto his jugular, eyes flashing white, the world dissolving. He gasped for help, scratched at Nazz's side, but there was no response, everyone was still in place, focused towards the camera, laughing, joking, like nothing was happening. Tighter, tighter, tighter, Kevin couldn't breathe, he felt his heart pounding in his chest, his lungs burning for air. His tunneling eyes looked up towards Manny pleadingly, only there was no face to look into, only a shadowed blank slate, a featureless egg that seemed to darken and shrivel like a fruit on the vine.

'_Manny, Manny, let go, I can't breathe, you're crushing me!'_

Words that weren't words, thoughts, agonizingly silent thoughts that couldn't escape out into the rapidly darkening world around him, the bodies around him wavering and losing focus, the world spinning and trembling like it had been struck by some great force.

'_Kevin, Kevin, breathe!'_

'_D…Double…D'_

"Kevin, BREATHE!"

The world came back in a quick, sickening rush, his lungs inhaling deeply, feeling as if they might burst his rib cage. His room was pitch black save for the long rectangle of moonlight spilling through his window, his sheets as well as both his and Edd's clothes lying in a crumpled heap next to the bed. A sputtering cough was muffled by a hand towel from Edd, a ribbon of drool stringing from his dried lips. "I can't even begin to imagine what would have happened had I not been here to rouse you, your face was turning violet, I thought you were experiencing a blocked airway but your jaw was clamped too tightly for me to -"

Kevin's arms wrapped tightly around the other boy's shoulders, cutting him off, deep, heaving breaths shuddering with weary exhaustion. "Babe I-I had a fucked up nightmare, it, shit I can't even start to tell you what the hell was swimming around in my dream."

The ravenette adjusted in the bed to embrace him tenderly, the other's heavy, stale breath rolling down his neck in slowly normalizing patterns. He rounded his fingers on the back of Kevin's head and pressed him even tighter against his shoulder, at a loss for words and only physical instinct and the need to comfort to guide him. "Kevin you need to release whatever inner torment is plaguing you, these past few weeks have been, well, you've been morose and detached from me, from everyone, Nat has even been asking me if we're having problems, and I don't know how to respond, you have to allow someone into that reclusive space you call your mind."

The redhead slumped over onto his bed, pulling the slimmer boy down along with him, though without a trace of protest. He rested for a moment, forehead pressed to his dork's collarbone, feeling the steady, calm, reassuring beat of his heart. "I thought I was over everything, over all the doubts and worries and stupid bullshit that had made me so… ah, hell, I can't think of a better word for slow."

Edd lifted the redhead's face to his own and placed a soft, hovering kiss onto his parted lips, the tip of his tongue gracing the top before pulling back to look into the larger boy's eyes. "Hesitant, timid, plodding, protracted, prolonged, leisurely…"

Kevin grinned and pressed his lips hungrily to the dork's, reciprocating the tease with a probingly deep kiss. "Let's stick with slow."

After shaking himself out of the fog of longing that had enveloped him, the ravenette studied his boyfriend's face, taking note of the tightly clenched jaw and furrowed brow that came and went. "What is it that is bringing these issues to bear lately, I believed you mostly satisfied with the nature of our relationship and it's complications."

"I am, babe, I am, there's just something poking at the back of my head, it feels like…"

"Regret?"

The broader boy looked into Edd's concerned eyes, his face contorting in dismay, "No, no never, not with you Double-dork."

"Certain?"

"Totally."

Kevin fitfully attempted to go back to sleep, even after Edd had drifted off, curled protectively around him instead of their usual arrangement. He once again was caught in a train of thoughts that weren't thoughts, more the white 'snow' on television when a channel cuts out. He couldn't understand why he was so upset over something he couldn't even really define. A quick glance at the digital readout on the bedside alarm clock showed it was well past three in the morning, he'd have to get up in just a few short hours and try to bring his mind into focus enough to make it through the next day of school, and maybe manage to figure out just what in the hell he was so disturbed about. With one last look over his shoulder to Edd's sleeping form, Kevin closed his eyes, his exhaustion finally sweeping him away.

'_Will you ever come back?'_

'_Yeah, come on, my family's here, I gotta.' _

'_What if you don't?'_

'…_well then you'll have to take charge then, right, baby carrot?'_

'_ugh, why do you always call me that, it makes me feel like a dork.'_

'_That's why I say it, why you worried about me coming back anyways?'_

'_Everything's changing, I never thought I'd have to lose or let go of any one, any of my friends.'_

'_You're doing neither baby carrot, I'll always be me, and you'll always be you, and we'll always have the neighborhood.'_

'_Always?'_

'_Well maybe not always, but at least we'll always be ourselves, nothing changes about that.'_

* * *

_Three nights prior, Eddy's house._

"Double-Dee, come on, it's barely nine, we still got two more bank heist flicks to watch!"

Edd stretched as he stood, grabbing hold of his messenger bag and lazily sliding one arm then the next through the sleeves of his argyle sweater, holding his knitted cap in place, "I'm always in bed, at the latest, by ten-thirty, adequate rest is key to a sharp mind Eddy, the films can wait till our next night in."

Eddy dismissed him with a wave of his hand, turning the volume up and shoveling a handful of over-buttered popcorn, chewing obnoxiously, "Whatever, don't let the door hit ya on the way out."

Ed looked first at eddy with a look of confusion, then turned to Edd with a broad smile, "Goodnight Double-Dee, don't let the bed tarantulas make nests in your brain!"

Eddy and Edd exchanged a quick glance of alarm, "Ah, lumpy, maybe you should filter the words tumbling 'round in that dome of yours better."

Edd gave an admonishing look to his rude friend, unsurprised but upset nonetheless, "Why thank you Ed, I'll be sure to take all necessary precautions to ensure my safety." He double checked he had everything he entered with and, satisfied, made his way towards the door. Turning slightly as he exited, he remarked, "I'll see you tomorrow in class Eddy…" Edd felt himself almost slam into the solid body before him, a yelp of surprise once he was aware of the imposing figure standing at the threshold of the house. "H-h-hello"

"… Hey Double-Dee, is Eddy around?"

Eddy peered from behind his timid friend, pushing him aside to make room for the visitor. "Welcome to Casa De Eddy, been a long time Manny." Eddy held out his hand, "Take a load off, let me get somethin for ya." Manny handed off his green duffle-bag, nearly dragging him to the floor from the weight. "Holy cow, you got a body in here or somethin?"

"One or two." Manny set his 'Rucksack' down next to a closet in the entrance hallway, looking back to see Double-Dee staring at him wide eyed, scooting away slightly from his duffle. "I'm kidding weirdo, it's got old uniforms, boots, a few larger mementos of my travels, plus some gear I didn't have to turn in, you're welcome to sort through it if that'll ease your worry."

"Treasure!" Ed dived at the large green bag, hefting it back into the living room and fumbling with the snap strap holding the bulging bag from exploding. "I bet he has mummy heads, and maybe evil books in here, oh boy oh boy oh boy!"

"Ed, you mustn't simply abscond with other's belongings, I'm so sorry, Manny, was it?"

"Come on Double-dweeb, you know who I am, you weren't that new to the neighborhood before I left, and he's fine, most of it is worn out old junk anyways, let him." He pinched Edd playfully on the shoulder, eliciting a wince from the slender teen, "oh, oops, my bad, forgot you were a bit fragile." Manny looked over the nervous teen appraisingly, the crossed arms close to his body in a retracting manner rather than a solid one, skin with a fading tan, most likely from a summer spent outdoors, that weird sweater, a button-up's front tails sticking out like sharp tongues above his slightly sagging skinny jeans. _'I've been gone too long, the kids are all grown up, I remember when he barely came up to my chest.'_ Manny stepped into the living room and dug his hands in his pockets, looking to Eddy with an unsure look on his face, "Well, I guess your brother at least let someone know I was coming, you know if your folks would be alright with me staying here? I can pay."

Eddy's face lit up at the prospect of easy money, but a curt 'ahem' from Edd shook loose all hopes of capitalizing on the offer. "Mnnr, nah, you're fine, I let 'em know a week ago, said it was no problem."

"Alright, ah, well, am I still crashing in your bro's or should I scope out some other real estate."

Eddy slapped his forehead in sudden remembrance, "Damnit, I knew I forgot somethin', yeah you got my big bro's room, but we gotta' unseal the thing first and get all the traps out."

Manny whistled, "Wow, your brother wasn't kidding when he took of huh?"

Eddy looked for Ed, spotting him peering at the trio from behind the couch, a pair of sweat stained and sand blasted desert goggles on his face. "Come on Lumpy, we gotta help set up my bro's room, you get to be the first victim."

"But Eddy there's bad things in there, and I want to look for more treasure in his bag!"

Manny rubbed at the back of his neck and nodded to Ed, "Tell you what bud, help me out, and I'll let you keep whatever you want from my loot, sound fair?"

"TO EDDY'S BROTHER'S ROOM!" The lumbering teen vanished up the stairs and a rumbling crash was heard, followed by a jovial, "Ow, ahahah, First one's done Eddy!"

"On the way Ed, come on, let's get started then." The more timid teen stayed near the door, a conflicted look on his face. Manny climbed four steps before turning around and smiling at the frozen Edd.

"Long day planned for tomorrow? You can head out if you want, you're not on my duty roster for tonight."

A relieved smile broke across Double-Dee's face, gripping the strap of the messenger bag slung across his chest, "Why thank you, I'm certain we'll meet again, I hope you have a lovely evening!" He left without a second's more of hesitation, quickly trotting towards his own home.


	4. Chapter 4: Things Left Unsaid

_Its been a hectic week kiddos. Been working on this one for a while, mostly mulling it over in my mind. Wrote it all out in a single afternoon so I hope it isn't rushed, but when it hits you, it hits you! Next chapter up, enjoy, and I hope you stay on for the ride. Jimmy's 'song' is actually the song 'Intensity in ten cities' by the outstanding group Chiodos. I do not own the song, the lyrics, nor do I own any of the characters or settings within this series, aside from Manny.  
_

* * *

The old parade ground was still soft from the recent light shower that had spread over Peach Creek. Fort Peach Creek Memorial Public Park was a large area of open, well kempt land that occupied most of a full city block. In the town's history, the original fort, built by early puritans, occupied the officially zoned and sanctioned land, caring for the area's original 120 settlers. Today, the area was organized into a well divided public space; Basketball, tennis and handball courts all occupying equal space next to full regulation baseball and soccer fields, the town's Football field built on the grounds of the High School. The space also boasted a large 'bandstand' area, a public space continuously used by local bands and the occasional traveling musical act.

Today, the stage was occupied by a random assortment of Peach Creek natives, each bringing a unique musical act to the public. The lineup was a strange grab bag of folk, screamo, metal, punk, classical and jazz groups that came from the town as well as a few of the surrounding communities. It was an event big enough to have warranted advertisement in all the local papers as well as the High School's own periodical, 'The Daily Seed.'

Kevin counted out the bills in his wallet; enough for admission, food, a few drinks and maybe some merchandise if he liked any of the groups performing. Tonight wasn't really about what he liked or wanted, however; tonight was a makeup for the show skipped on account of rain, Edd finally relenting, standing nearby, and waiting for him to return with their stubs for admission. Kevin had been trying to think of a way to make up for his distance as of late, finally getting his opportunity with the concert. Kevin waited for the teller to finish counting out his change, his stubby fingers sliding deftly through each bill, a monotonous voice echoing in his mind as he looked towards the boy standing nearby, arms crossed, shivering slightly.

"Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty, alright, here you go, enjoy the show sir." Kevin mumbled halfhearted thanks and made his way towards Edd, his hands gliding in-between his arms and resting with fingers laced in the pockets of his jacket.

"You excited, babe?" Kevin had begged for weeks prior, every night out, every study session, every almost unbearable movie night with the other two Ed's, and finally, after learning Jimmy was making his debut, the dork had agreed. Kevin felt the slimmer boy bow his head slightly, pressing his own forehead to the back of his neck.

"I am excited to see Jimmy's performance, I am sure it will be something remarkable." Edd had been heavily invested in Jimmy's recent musical endeavors; he had designed a small studio, assisted in the maintenance and even modifications to the band's instruments, had even sat through a few 'unplugged' sessions of the group rehearsing. Jimmy had a unique voice that Edd was sure would surprise even his closest friends, a savage mixture of soft cooing and violent screaming that melded into one flowing sound.

Kevin nuzzled his neck and thought to himself, _'We needed this, I already feel relaxed, I haven't had a bad thought since I picked him up.' _ He released the ravenette and took a hold of his hand, guiding him closer to the stage itself.

"K-kevin, I am not a 'moshing' enthusiast, I wish no part of this!"

"Babe, just trust me, alright?" Kevin glanced back and smiled, his confidence soothing the other's worries.

"I'll take your word on this I suppose."

The front of the stage was surprisingly clear, a series of waist high fences creating a small barrier to the rest of the jostling crowd. Kevin approached a scowling security guard and produced a hand-written note, the guard going over it extensively.

"One sec." The guard vanished behind the stage, leaving the couple pressed uncomfortably against the barriers by the milling multitudes around them.

"Jimmy got us seating in the front section; we get a couple of old metal folding chairs and a couple of feet of separation from everyone else." Kevin waited for any kind of response from the timid teen, feeling him shiver again from the cold.

"This is all really unnecessary; I would have been content with our previous position."

"Then we would have missed something special."

"What do you mean special?"

The guard returned with an apologetic smile, lifting the barricade and shifting it aside enough to make room for the pair, "Sorry kids, we haven't had a crowd this big in a while, can't be too careful; your seats are towards the center, they should have some red duct-tape on them saying 'reserved', you two enjoy the show."

Kevin led the boy towards their seats, removing the tape and wiping the moisture from the seats with a small oil rag he kept in his back pocket, feeling a shiver travel up his spine as they sat. "Damn it's cold here." He took the opportunity to pull Edd's seat closer to himself, feeling him still shaking from the increasing cold. "Hold on babe, I'll be right back."

Edd watched him exit the seating area and turned back towards the stage, tucking his chilled hands between his legs, the warmth of his groin returning some feeling to them. He felt so exposed out towards the stage, a select few other spectators taking their seats beside and behind him, causing him to shift uneasily in his seat. The rain had stopped over an hour ago, though everything was still generously wet; railings dripped, chairs held small pools of water towards the dip in the seat, the various food stands were struggling with collected rain-water on their canvas roofs. He looked around at the crowd and noticed many familiar faces, classmates as well as adults joining in on the hometown celebrations.

A warm blanket fell around his shoulders, taking him by surprise. He turned to see Ed smiling at him absentmindedly, the plain features of his face set in his usual thoughtless grin. "I saw you were cold from the stage, so I brought you something from my truck!" Ed kneaded his fingers into Double-Dee's shoulders, causing him to relax in his seat, comforted by his friend's sudden appearance.

"Ed, what are you doing here?" Edd straightened himself out in his seat, tugging the welcome blanket more protectively around his shoulders.

"I am protecting the innocent and defending the Chili Dogs, Double-Dee!" Ed beamed proudly as he stuck out his chest, plain text white letters set into a completely black T-shirt read, 'Security' for all to see.

Edd looked up with an amused grin, "Well that is wonderful Ed, and I feel much more secure with you on patrol."

Ed nodded and made his way back towards the crowd, the previously gruff security guard giving him directions before sending him barreling into the crowd. Edd shook his head with a light chuckle and sat back in his seat, sighing from both the friendly moment as well as the warmth of the blanket his friend had afforded him.

"That a gift from your other boyfriend?" Edd turned abruptly and saw Kevin returned with two hot cocoas in his hand, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. He sat and wrapped an arm around Edd's shoulder, slipping the second hot cocoa into his hands, taking a slow, steaming sip from his own.

"Come now Kevin; Ed is apparently a part of the staff for the evening's events and had seen it fit to provide me with a measure of protection from the cold." Double-Dee looked into Kevin's eyes, seeing them soften once again into the emerald saucers of affection and loyalty he knew. He opened the blanket briefly and threw a part of it around the redhead's shoulders, drawing him in closer, the hot cocoa and blanket creating a cozy atmosphere between them despite the cold.

As if almost on cue, the stage lit up with a series of red and off-yellow lights, the gruff security guard from before walking to the center of the stage, a cordless mike in his hand. "Welcome to the Fort Peach Creek Fall Fair and Concert. I would like to thank you all for making this afternoon and evening relatively peaceful and easy for myself, the other security personnel, as well as the patrolling members of PCPD, who greatly appreciate the quiet. Now, a couple rules before the concert begins; absolutely no crowd surfing, we've had too many injuries in the past so now our policy is to not allow it. Moshing and slam dancing are allowed in the front area just before the VIP section, security will form a loose perimeter around it to define where it is allowed, but know this; we will not tolerate indiscriminate violence, if you declare war on the crowd, we will declare war on you, and the PCPD will happily take you in. The legal drinking age is 21, and it is a crime to provide alcohol to minors, my staff enforces this law with extreme prejudice. Photography is allowed, rushing the stage is not. The last rule is my personal favorite; Have fun, and try not to make too much of a mess, alright, without any further adieu, the first act up is a group of young gentlemen by the group name of, 'To each his own.'

The group took the stage, five teens all around the same height, dressed in plain black hoodies and blue jeans of various designs and brands. Jimmy strode out towards the edge of the stage, removing his hood and looking nervously towards the crowd, scanning the front seats and locking eyes with Kevin, winking knowingly. One of the members towards the right of the stage began to play a soft lilting tune on a keyboard, the other members readying themselves, looking towards Jimmy. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep, shaking breath.

"I'm not the one that you want, I only let you down, and I'm pretty sure that you've caught on,

And you can say that oh, I'm just feeling sorry for my…

I think it's every time I walk into a room, a silence so sudden that I seem to hear you,

Contact saying that you are the rain on their parade."

Jimmy opened his eyes, smiling as he sang, reveling in the effect his voice was having on the audience, the melodic tunes drowning out the dull roar of spectators. He looked again to Kevin and smiled even more broadly, removing his mike from the stand.

"But how long could you hang on to the word, tell me how long could you hang on to the word?

I'm not the one that you want, I only let you down, and I'm pretty sure that you've caught on,

And you can say that oh, I'm just feeling sorry for myself…"

The group continued on, the sudden arrival of two violinists setting off the keyboard, bringing a limited orchestral effect to the song. Jimmy continued on with the song, his voice becoming more pleading with every lyric, the desperation and confusion of the words stressed with every breath and every slow, calculated step along the stage. The band followed his movements closely, adjusting to the tempo, wordless and soundless, only the base guitarist joining in to harmonize himself with Jimmy's rapidly escalating voice, rising in pitch till a nearly soundless ending in which Jimmy drew the mike slowly away from his lips.

"And you can say that oh, I'm just feeling, sorry for my… self."

The piano trailed off in a steady tune, playing out the group as the lights on stage faded from brilliant red to soft blue, leaving the stage with an element of depth beyond the great black curtain towards their rear.

The crowd erupted into applause, Edd finding himself rising to his feet, casting aside the blanket to clap amorously for his childhood friend. "Bravo Jimmy, Bravo, oh Kevin this was worth the chill." He felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his hips, turning his body to come face to face with the redhead, his cap removed and eyes searching into his own.

"I love you Edd, and I'm sorry for being so jumpy lately, I just have some shit I need to get straight, some stuff to put to rest, I guess." With that he pressed himself flush with the Ravenette, kissing him firmly, drawing him up in his arms and feeling the other boy's lips part to accept his tongue, the faint taste of the hot cocoa tickling his lips.

Jimmy nodded in satisfaction and stepped forward, pointing out towards the crowd, "Alright, listen up Peach Creek, we're the first act, and we want to leave the other bands feeding off the scraps, I want you to feel this next song, I want you to get wild; grab someone, kiss someone, howl out with us, but just get into the music!"

The next set was a blur; the song could have been an hour for as much as Edd cared. He felt the deep roiling from within himself that he had felt the first time his lips had met Kevin's, a longing that only ebbed when he felt the athlete's body pressed to his own, his power and his strength holding him aloft in a dream-like wave of emotions he could barely comprehend. The redhead's lips were rough enough to distinguish the line where their separateness began, but the purely physical rush of their passion, the depth of the kiss, blurred that line so that Edd could barely remember he had ever been anything other than this moment, this kiss.

The song ended to even more rapturous applause, security eying one another nervously from their makeshift perimeter within the crowd itself. Jimmy waved to the crowd as the band prepared themselves for the next song, the guitars letting out squeals as they tuned and re-tuned for the following set.

Kevin brushed aside a set of bangs that had fallen from beneath his dork's hat, pressing the sickly heat of his forehead with a measure of tenderness after their public moment of intimacy. "You ready to head out, dork? We still have the whole night and the whole fair to go through."

Edd was without words, simply embracing his boyfriend tightly, nodding in agreement. The pair grabbed Ed's blanket, disposed of their cocoa cups and made their way towards the barricades, guards separating the entrance enough to allow them through.

"I am relieved you were able to overcome whatever conflicts you were having, Kevin, tonight has certainly been…"

Kevin looked over his shoulder, seeing the ravenette searching for the right words. "Well, that's weird, I stumped the genius."

Edd blushed, drawing the blanket into his free arm, tucking it underneath his armpit. "I really should attempt to locate Ed and return this to him, would you mind waiting for a moment, and I'll only be a moment."

Kevin nodded, grinning as he felt Double-Dee squeeze his hand reassuringly before disappearing into the crowd. Kevin shoved his hands into the front pouches of his hoodie, drawing his shoulders up slightly to guard against his body's sudden acknowledgement of the chilling wind. _'Without the dork next to me I feel like I'm in a meat locker.'_

"Hey, Baby Carrot, No Way!"

Kevin spun around, eyes wide and body seized by a momentary panic. Manny was striding towards him eagerly, his hands coming out of his faded blue pea-coat in preparation for a hug. _'no, no, no, no, no, he can't be here, not now, not now!'_

The embrace was suffocating, Kevin enveloped in the large arms of the older male. Manny set him down, one hand settling on his shoulder in familiarity. "Kev, holy crap man it's been years, I've been back for like a week, where have you been?"

Kevin was struggling to find something to say, anything to say, suddenly frozen, suddenly brought back to when he was barely in JR High and Manny was talking to him about a trip to see the Red Sox. He was completely intimidated by this friendly specter of his past, this living piece of who he used to be, of what helped form him into what he was, is, was, Kevin couldn't decide. His dreams from several days earlier began to shriek in his ear, _'faggot, filthy faggot, fancy faggot, cocksucker.'_

"M-m-Manny, its b-been a minute, m-man." Kevin felt himself stumble through every word, felt his face contract into an uneasy, awkward smile. His hand came up, balled into a weak fist, working off of muscle memory, routines and practices that were second nature to him but suddenly so difficult to actually do.

Manny observed him carefully, his piercing eyes taking in every grimace, every slight bend at the knees, and every worried wrinkle in Kevin's brow. "Whoa, chill dude, you act like you owe me money or something."

Before he could respond, he felt a soft set of thin fingers lace themselves with his own, his body blocking Manny's view of the act. Edd stood behind him, an exasperated look on his face. "I searched and searched, apparently he was dispatched to deal with some people vandalizing the restrooms."

The world slipped into slow motion for Kevin, every act a survival instinct, every motion a remnant of his days before Double-Dee, before having a boyfriend, when to be normal was to deny everything about his life. He spread his fingers and pushed back against Edd's hand, slouched his posture slightly, turning in a defensive way, back turning to face Manny. The hand bearing the second of the pair of plastic rings he had given Edd dipped into his pants pocket, casually gripping his phone as if reassuring himself it was there.

"Hey Manny, sorry man, I have to go, Double-dweeb here was going to help me with my Chem homework."

"But Kevin it is currently Saturday!" Edd felt wounded by the sudden reversal of sentiment, feeling all the pent up closeness of the previous minutes bleeding away with every cold shove.

"Yeah, yeah, come on dork, you can't get out of this, I'll see you later Manny."

Manny stood with a suddenly morose look on his face. "Y-yeah, I'll, uh, I'll see ya later, Baby carr… Kev."

Kevin gave a curt two-fingered salute from the brim of his cap, turning back towards Edd only when the crowd around them had filled in the space between him and Manny. "Whew, babe, I'm sorry I-"

Kevin felt two surprisingly strong hands shove a slightly moist blanket into his chest, glancing out over the mass of cloth in time to see Double-Dee storming off, head buried in his hands.

"Edd, Edd, babe! FUCK!" Kevin rolled the blanket up around his arms and tucked it underneath his armpit, trying to shove his way through the crowd. "Babe! Babe! Double-Dee!" A pair of strong hands took a hold of his free arm, holding him in place. "What, let me go, I have 'ta get to someone!" He turned and saw the apologetic face of Ed, his hands shifting to his shoulder and hip, holding him in an unyieldingly tight grip.

"Sorry Kevin, you pushed too many people, you have to leave the fair for today, but don't worry, you can come back tomorrow no problem!" He struggled furiously against the resolute teen, his grip like a vice, no hope of getting free from it. Ed escorted him to the parking lot and stood with his hands in his pockets, kicking at the dying grass at the edge of the park. "I didn't wanna Kevin, but I had to, sorry."

Kevin's face was livid with anger, with himself, with Edd, with Ed, with the whole park, with any and everything in his sight. "Fuck off Ed; you could have let me go."

"But Kevin!"

"Didn't you hear me, lumpy, I said FUCK OFF!" Kevin threw the blanket into Ed's face forcefully; catching the towering teen off guard and making him take a few steps backwards.

Defeated, drenched in sweat from struggling with Ed and with an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, he mounted his motorcycle, sliding his helmet over his head. A sticky note greeted him, simple, hand written letters saying, in clear terms, "See me when you've decided on whom you are and what you want. With a weary heart, Eddward."

A feral yell came from deep within him, an ugly, gurgling thing that coursed through every inch of his body. He pounded a fist against his helmet's faceplate and resisted every urge to rip the thing off and chuck it into the crowd.

'_Yeah, go ahead, keep acting like a fucking kid, you're doing so fucking well with that.'_

Kevin slid the visor up slightly and took hold of the note, crumpling it in his fist and throwing it to the ground. He brought the bike to life and kicked the stand back up into the frame, revving the engine in a show of his own anger. A few heads turned towards the obnoxious noise, some covering their ears. Kevin clenched his jaw and rocketed forward, sending a small wave of pooled rainwater from the curb onto a few passing strangers.

Edd watched from beneath a small canopy behind the stage, Jimmy patting him supportively on the back. "There there, he's always been kind of immature about the whole love thing to begin with."

Edd was inconsolable and unresponsive, burying his face in his arms, leaning forward to rest his arms on his lap.

"Hey Beautiful, why so gloomy? You know I hate to see my dork-in-law with anything other than a smile on his face."

Edd looked up from his lap to see Nat watching him with concern from the other side of the barricades delineating 'backstage' from the rest of the fairgrounds. The oversized jacket devoured the slight but fit boy's frame, looking more like a child wearing a hand-me-down than a highschooler in a designer piece. "Nathan, I thank you for your concern, but Kevin and I are currently having a crisis, and I would appreciate if you left me to my musings."

Nat rolled his eyes to the sky, glancing around before lifting himself over the barricades and coming to a crouch near Edd. "Listen buttercup, there's some origin stories you really need to hear."

"Nathan I am not interested in-"

"For like the millionth time, Eddward, it's Nat, but seriously, just give me a few minutes to try and lay some factoids on you, then, poof, I'm gone, bam, zip, pow."

"I understand your meaning; you can stop with the onomatopoeia."

Nat reached out for Double-Dee's hand raising an eyebrow in anticipation. "Shall we?"

Edd thought for a moment, slipping his hand into the neon-haired boy's. "Very well, for Kevin's sake this better be earth shattering."

"Earth shattering, sadly no, soap opera material? A dramatic yes."


	5. Chapter 5: I heard about you, from you

_Whew, well, bit of a delay for this story, This is turning out to be the larger, more complex work. I've been obscenely busy this week and have been stewing over how to continue on with this arc. Well, here it is, edited for your viewing pleasure. I do not own Nathan, he is an OC by the lovely artist C2ndy2c1d. Alright, well here we go, appreciate the reviews so far, and would love more involved feedback and questions, try and help me figure out the tweaks I need to make for this story to be even better!_

* * *

**The Day after Manny's return…**

"Hello and welcome to, ah hell, whaddya want Neon Trees?" The Kitchen Shop, another of Peach Creek's staple businesses with a blunt name, had once been an old music store, the building approximately fifty feet across and seemingly endless towards the rear. Eddy stood behind the customer service desk, an old oaken secretary's desk with a late model computer clicking and buzzing unhealthily.

"Why are you always so sore with me, shorty?" Nat never tried to play coy or even endear himself to Eddy; he was one of the few people immune to it. They had, however, a shared respect for one another's callous attitude. He leaned forward on the desk enough to peer at the screen, Eddy's hand pushing back against his cheek.

"Look glowstick, I'm at work alright, I've already had Ed show up and trash the porcelain-ware section, so I don't need you coming in here humping the refrigerators." Eddy sat back in the patchwork office chair, a painful groan emitting from the chair's supports. He looked Nat over with little real interest, more sizing him up, not able to take him seriously with his popped collar, pure white Chinos and a pair of tennis-shoes that looked like he had stolen them from some random homeless person.

"Why does everyone assume I'm some kind of sex fiend?"

"Cus ya are, cupcake." Eddy stood and made his way towards a customer looking over a set of earthenware pots, sliding in smoothly and engaging him in surprisingly relaxed conversation. Nat observed from a far wall, feigning interest in a marble countertop sample, strolling away from that as well when he chipped the knockoff material. Eddy was dressed casually in a plain red V-neck, what few chest hairs he had grown proudly on display. His faded wrangler jeans, and trademark suspenders, giving him just enough dishevelment to blur the line between his sleazy veneer and boyish features. He observed Eddy's demeanor, his candid way of talking to the customer, saw the other's shoulders relax and the smiles become more and more natural, till the two could have been mistaken for old friends.

If there was one thing that was respectable about Eddy, Nat thought, it was his cunning, his slick methods, which, according to people who grew up with him, only grew more impressive and seamless as he got older. Within the span of ten minutes, the customer was walking out with a full set of earthenware pots, actually thanking Eddy for the great bargain.

"You know, my parents own a set like that, he paid full price for his, how exactly was that a deal?"

Eddy smiled as he put the sales information into the aging computer. "Easy, I showed him a set even more expensive and got him talking about his brand new house. People are quick to fill empty places with things they really don't need, long as you convince them its either a bargain or a necessity." He hit the enter button in an exaggerated manner and stood, stretching his hands up towards the sky, a series of pops emanating from his back. "So, what's info on Manny worth to ya?"

Nat tried to save face, "Manny, the baseball player?"

"Yeah Don Juan, an old Dodgers player, come on, I know everyone's angle before they even know they have one." Eddy put his hands on his hips and glanced around the store, looking back towards Nat with that smirk that everyone knew meant his mind was going over every possible deal in his favor. "Nazz let me in on your little need for info, so, I repeat myself; what's info on Manny worth to ya?"

Nat's face became deadpan and his right hand raised slowly to eye level. "What IS it worth, pipsqueak?" He snapped his fingers and, almost as if they had been there the entire time, a group of five tuxedoed men were standing on either side of him. In their hands were checkbooks, a manila envelope with a rectangular shape in the center, a secure lock box, and a single ring beset with a brilliant diamond.

Eddy slumped into his seat, jaw almost to the ground. "Well, alright then, business is business, I'll take door number two." He put out his hand expectantly, fingers curling in and out.

Nat snapped his fingers again and, just as mystically, the two were alone in the store once more. "What I want to know first, what you want after."

Eddy stood abruptly and looked on the other side of his desk, then under, then in the drawers, then squinted to see towards the back of the building. "What the heck?" He straightened himself out, tapping his teeth against themselves in a thoughtful gnawing motion. "Manny was one of the older kids in the neighborhood, got along with Kevin and his Dad through baseball. Kev don't got any brothers or sisters, so he took to hanging out with him as much as he could, and Manny was just as eager, calls him 'baby carrot.' Manny was everyone's friend or at least knew everyone, he took care of some of us when we were little, was a legend along with my Big Bro. Well, the rest is kind of simple there Gay Neo."

"… That one wasn't as good."

"Really, I thought I had something with that… eh, well anyways, yeah, everyone grew up, Manny joined the Army, his family moved away, and Kevin kind of stepped up from his shadow, became the shovelchin we all know and love… well that Double-Dee for some reason loves."

Nat stared at Eddy contemplatively, his hand rising to eye level again. A quick snap and one of the five ethereal men in suits was behind Eddy, hand on his shoulder, placing the manila folder back on the desk. "I still don't get something though; when Nazz told Kev that he was coming back, he got this weird look… like he was scared."

Eddy glanced over his shoulder, realizing the heavy hand on his shoulder had been gone for a good minute, dusting it off to try and get rid of the weird feeling that lingered. "Tell ya what, Manny's been home for about a day, I've got this job plus a shift at the supply store, why don't ya go and talk to him, or stalk him, I know that's your usual way."

Nat thought on the offer and let a smile spread across his face. "You're not going to let him in on my visit, are you?"

Eddy raised his right hand and feigned a hurt look, "I would never double-cross a paying customer."

Nat couldn't help himself and let out a small chuckle, reaching out to grab the envelope on the desk. Eddy wasfaster however, and clutched it to his chest.

"What's the big Idea doublemint?"

"Now that one was good, I wanted to take back the envelope of expired meat coupons and actually give you some cash, I don't double-cross my sources."

Eddy raised an eyebrow and ripped the envelope open, dumping the contents onto the desk. Discount coupons for the local butcher's shop spilled out, all of them marked expired in red ink. Eddy put his palm to his forehead, taking a deep breath. "I can't believe I almost got conned, by you of all …" He glanced around the store and found himself alone. He thought for a moment and spun around, getting into a kung-fu stance. "WHATAAAAaaaa…"

"You know Sir, you have a poor fighting stance; I'd suggest Tai Chi."

Eddy's eyes traveled up slowly towards the ceiling, catching just a glimmer of light on a pair of black sunglasses as the ceiling tile slid back into place. "I go to school with comic book villans."

"Nah, just me, sorry, had to hit up the ATM in the back of the store, here's twenty, sound fair?"

Eddy nearly jumped out of his skin, the turquoise haired boy giving him a peace sign over his shoulder as he exited. Eddy dropped back down into his chair, making a snapping sound with the crisp bill in his hand. He watched the spike-haired boy exit the store and turn right, freezing as he saw all five of the men in suits suddenly emerge from the opposite side of the window, filing behind him. The last one stopped long enough to open the door slightly, "Remember, Tai Chi, it'll help your posture."

* * *

Manny realized he had been staring at the wall for the last half hour without a single thought. He wasn't thinking about the past, about what he wanted to eat, about what he was going to do next. He just sat, and stared. This realization however, did bring thoughts to the surface, memories, memories that found him when he forgot to keep himself distracted.

_Smoke, so much smoke, a warm taste in his mouth, hot, steaming liquid running up his chest. There was the smell of burnt meat, of lit oil and grease, and the soft, steady thud of some distant artillery. No, it wasn't distant, and it wasn't artillery, it was right outside the door of the upside down humvee, and it was the .50's and M16's of the other vehicles and soldiers. _

_Manny remembers the agony as he cut himself loose, dropping down and the desperation that propelled him towards his door, attacking it, the door flying open as he managed to connect his shoulder with it, despite the compact space, the release actually working for once. He remembers a hand reaching out for him, remembered the sound of a bone snapping as he gripped that hand, the unbearable howling that stabbed at the deepest part of him. He remembers scrambling out, bloodied, disoriented, clinging to the vehicle to make his way to the opposite side, to try and get his friend out, to do something._

_Muffled voices, haunting moans and phantasmal screams that joined a high-pitched ringing in his ears. The voices were garbled, but they all held the same emotion, the same fear, and one was louder than the others, clearer simply because of the vehemence it held. "Mnnh ged dh fnhkk dumn, Mnnhy ged dhu funnk domn, MANNY, GET THE FUCK DOWN!" He ignored it, ignored the knives of pain in his legs, his arms, his back, his head. _

_He dropped down to his knees, scrambling forward as blood reached his eyes from a gash in his forehead, stinging them shut. He felt around, felt the heat of the vehicle, felt the burning earth and scorched gravel that had once been a road. The door was half buried the vehicle partially on its side, crushed inwards on the passenger's. He gripped the edge of the armored door, the heated metal searing his flesh. He ignored that too. Every muscle strained with desperate strength, the blood almost pouring out of the numerous cuts on his face and hands, his heart amped up by adrenaline and fear, the two oldest survival tools. _

_The metal groaned, shifted slightly, but there was not enough room to wedge himself in, or try and grasp his screaming friend and haul him out. He pulled, and pulled and forced his arm into the gap, flailing it around, feeling the door crushing his shoulder and the heat from the burning vehicle curling the peeled skin around his open lacerations. His hand felt a uniform and he grabbed as tightly as he could, feeling slight struggle, suddenly a bloodied hand gripping his own in a frenzy. Hands were upon him, hands stronger than even his adrenaline fueled body. He struggled with them, clawed at them, flung his limbs uselessly towards them. _

_The vehicle was a charred husk by the time the QRF had arrived and the insurgents had vanished back into the forbidding Afghan mountains, all the locals just as bewildered as the haggard Americans as to where they might have gotten off to. The memory begins to fade away, the last tangible threads to that day the minor in comparison sting of a large-bore needle entering his arm. A Medic was going over him with nimble and reassuring hands. "You're gonna be fine man, just fine, fucker's didn't get away, we fucked 'em up man, you're gonna be fine, stay awake, breathe, breathe, where you from man, tell me where you're from, talk to me man, talk to me." _

_The manic ritual of him trying to keep his patient aware and responsive began to slip away as the softly enveloping wave of morphine hit his system. He glanced off to his right from the litter he had been placed on, into the eyes of one of the Afghani children from the house they had taken over as their casualty collection point. The child was grinning, speaking excitedly to a grim-faced little girl next to him, her expression betraying a mix of sympathy and … what… wait… words… f-fa-fading. M-mnd goin. Sh-shu lkks… sh lks b-b-bored. _

She was bored with it all. Bored with him. Bored with the others like him. Bored with the adults killing men like him. Bored with men like him killing the adults. She was bored by death. But Manny was still alive, so he got sympathy. Bored sympathy.

A doorbell brought him gasping from his memories, his hands gripping the sheets on the bed in tight handfuls. Tears were dripping down onto his lap, his grey boxers spotted by them. A sheen of sweat covered his body, chilling him in the cold of the house. Again, the doorbell, Manny pressing the heel of his hands to his eyes, choking breaths caught in his lungs. The doorbell rung again, Manny dropping his hands to his laps and taking a deep, clear breath. "I'm coming, was in the shower!"

He wiped himself down with a towel as he raced to answer the door, "I'm coming, sorry, I was in the shower!" He opened the door wide, a 'hello' trapped in his throat; there was no one there. He stepped out and glanced around, going so far as the end of the walkway to glance around the corner towards the garage; nothing. He turned back towards the house pausing mid-stride to observe the door swinging forward an infinitesimal amount, so small that to anyone else it would have gone unnoticed.

He stepped inside and locked the door, taking a deep breath and pounding his fist lightly on the door, trying to straighten himself out. Manny turned and walked back upstairs, the house settling back into silence. Not even a minute later, Manny returned downstairs and walked to the closet beneath the stairs, opening it wide and reaching in, drawing Nat out by the front of his shirt, lifting him slightly.

"Your cologne is obnoxious."

"Ah, s-sir, I work for a multi-national fragrance company, and I am pleased to offer you a trial run of our prime product for your service to our country?"

Manny began frisking the teen, eliciting a suddenly guarded struggle from Nat. "Sorry, I try and stick with Irish Brook soap, keeps me smelling just bearably enough to get through the day." The wallet he pulled from Nat's back pocket was adorned with the photo of a moose with what looked like a pleased, gaping smile and a curled-tip old time mustache. Manny looked at the teen with a crooked smile. "Cute." He pulled an ID card out with his fingers and tossed the wallet to the floor, still holding Nat up by his shirt. "Nathan Kedd Goldberg, Peach-Creek Union High School, not a flattering photo."

"Probably why I kept it tucked away in the billfold."

"Now, I handle home invasions one of two ways, and I'm not really trying to end up on the news as another 'Crazy Vet' and you don't want to be up there as the 'Young Victim."

Nat raised his hands slowly, palms outwards, a nervous smile spreading across his face. "Or, OR, option three, you and I have a little talk, I'm friends with Kevin after all."

Manny examined the sweating teen intensely, Nat suddenly feeling like he was being targeted by some kind of movie predator. "I have three beers left in the fridge, and I'm going to drink them before I call the cops, or before you convince me not to, or, depending on my metabolism tonight, I beat the everloving crap out of you. How's that for a third option?"

"I think you are a lovely human being and a fine American."

"Oh, stop it, you're making me blush."

"How can you tell?"

"Didn't know you wanted to go for racist as well as home invader in my first impression of you."

"I take it back… so, you come here often?"

The talk had been fruitful, mostly by way of Manny only having one beer before deciding not to call the police. The two talked all night about everything going on in the cul-de-sac, Nat keeping Kevin and Edd's relationship on the backburner, feeling it was something that wasn't his place to broach. Nat caught up Manny on the goings on of the neighborhood, on himself, and Manny in turn talked about his childhood in the cul-de-sac, stories of growing up with the other kids, of his big-brother relationship with Kevin.

"Kevin heard you were coming back and he seemed kind of… out of it."

"How?" Manny took another swig of his second beer, placing it down on the kitchen table and twirling it with his fingers.

"Well, he kind of just zoned out, and when he came back he was, panicked, I guess. Did you guys say goodbye on bad terms or something?"

"What? No, hell no, I loved the little redhead, I didn't have any siblings either so we kind of bonded on that, I'd never have a reason to be mad at baby carrot."

Nat chuckled at the childhood pet name. "Well, I mean, I'm not for sure, maybe he was just shocked you were back?"

"Yeah, I mean, no one really knows, besides Eddy and Eddy's bro."

Nat strummed his fingers on the table, weighing the option of subtly bringing up Kevin's relationship, seeing if there was any fire to test there.

"So, you remember Nazz?"

"Oh, yeah, she was so mature when I knew her, always the center of the guy's attention, hell some of them probably hit puberty by the time I left so I wouldn't have been surprised if the little perverts were wanting her."

"Yeah, she and Kevin dated a while freshman year."

"No way, good, wait, you said a while?" Manny took another drink, finishing off the bottle. He rose and headed to the fridge, letting out a long belch.

"Yeah, Kevin was always kind of distracted, you know; sports, school, his ego, Double-Dee" Nat had dropped his voice and spoken the last word so quickly he wasn't even sure he understood what he had said himself.

"Did you say Double-Dee?" Manny looked over with a confused look, his hand on the twist-top of his beer, waiting for a response.

"No, I said Track and Field."

"Right… well, don't mumble, doesn't suit your smooth-talking ass."

"No, I guess it really doesn't" Nat thought to himself, weighing the response, drawing a blank from Manny's consistently honest demeanor. There had been no rage, no anger, no outrage, not even any real suspicion, just a question, a clarification. _'Well I messed that up, but I have enough to go off of as far as what's eating Kev.'_ Nat looked down at his watch and feigned distress. "Well, holy crap would you look at the time, I really have to get going, my house is across town."

"It's two blocks over, you told me that during our little make-up session… like literally ten minutes ago."

"My other house."

"If you want to leave you can leave I'm not calling the cops or beating your ass, tonight at least."

Nat could not have stood up any faster, moving to shake Manny's hand briefly before speed-walking out the front door. Manny laughed and opened the last beer bottle, walking to the door and locking it.

"Well, good to know Kev keeps good company."

Manny sat down on the couch and turned on the television, a big-screen that threatened to crush the flimsy entertainment system it was set atop. "Let's see what's going on in the real world today." News, sports, news about sports, some cartoon about three friends trying to scam other kids who hated them, nothing worth watching. Finally, he settled on a comedy channel, smiling at the memory of watching the movie when he was younger with his father. After about ten minutes memories of his father began to become less and less warm and fuzzy and more and more cold and suffocating.

He changed it quickly and was on a local news channel. "This Saturday, at Fort Peach Creek Memorial Public Park, the annual Fall Fair and Concert comes blaring back into town with a large assortment of local cuisine, autumnal crafts, rides, sports open to the public, as well as a lineup of local musical acts assured to be a good time. This Saturday, please join P3AC4 local news at our booth among other presenters at this year's Fall Fair and Concert."

"Hmm… would be nice to be out and about for a change." Manny looked to the bottle and saw he had already finished it a few minutes ago, the cold seeping away rapidly. He pressed it to his forehead and glanced towards the stairs, debating on going back upstairs to his bed, and possibly more nightmares. The couch wasn't that uncomfortable that night, and with the channel set to a late night mature cartoon network, his mind was occupied forming the episodes on the line-up into strange and poorly written dreams.


	6. Chapter 6: A Rock and another Rock

_**Ugh, okay, you already know my sob story, blah blah, life is hard. Anyways, here it is, an action/drama packed piece that I hope you enjoy as much as I did writing it. I was dealing with drunk co-workers so this is actually ringing really true atm haha. Well, I'm going to try and keep this updated at least every two days, though, to be honest, I don't see this going on for many more chapters, I hope it's been a good ride this far, let's see how we keep it going and where it takes us, I'm about as in on the story as you are. Feedback is greatly appreciated.**_

* * *

Kevin and Manny were doing nearly the same thing at the same time, though for different reasons. Kevin was submerged in his pool; eyes clenched shut, holding his breath, head pounding from the bottle of whiskey he had managed to sneak out of his Dad's study. Manny was lying in a muddy puddle in Eddy's backyard, laughing to himself, almost at the edge of crying, his head swimming in a beer-induced haze. They both, however, were on each other's mind, though, once again, for different reasons.

For Kevin, it was through fear, fear of physical danger, of emotional trauma, of betraying someone he never thought he would have to face, as himself, completely. For Manny, it was more a deep wound; after all the friends he HAD lost, the graves he had visited and the families he had faced stoically, without any hint of emotion, to be brushed off, continuously, by a childhood friend, it was worse than if they had physically fought. Kevin was building up pressure, in the cool, rain-disrupted waters of his pool, just as Manny was releasing pressure by letting it all out in the open, rain soaked yard of Eddy's house. It was a battle of wills with two parties completely unaware of the other.

* * *

Manny stopped laughing long enough to open his eyes, or attempt to, the light shower sending the occasional raindrop into his eyes. The skies above him were a chaotic mix of moonlit clouds that drifted lazily across the sky and deep, dark, heavy clouds that mutely poured down upon the cul-de-sac their burden, splitting occasionally with unseen winds. He sat up and brought his hand to the back of his head, drawing it back into view. His vision was unsteady, eyes focusing and becoming unfocused on their own, his tenuous hold slackened by the alcohol in his system.

The mud stuck to his fingers, felt warm from the heat of his body, and he felt his whole body shudder, though not from the rain. Another memory, another waking nightmare he couldn't stop, couldn't run away from.

_Keep him awake, keep him awake, shit shit shit, no no no, what did the Medic say? Around him, familiar faces, faces he had trained and lived with for the past year, hurried past him in sickly moonlight, drifting around like bulky shadows that shouted and screamed, banshees in the night. The man in his arms was gripping at the collar of his IBA, tugging with a rapidly weakening strength that would bring him down towards his level, unintelligible whispers snaking into his ears, hissing among the cracks of gunfire and the steady 'whump' of the mortars. _

_The Medic was working at the wound in the man's groin, a gaping, ragged hole just to the side of his genitalia. He was unwinding a quik-clot hemostat, stuffing the material in piling strands with one gloved hand, the red light on his headlamp making the blood pouring out even more angry and unnerving. The medic was looking Manny in the eyes, speaking slowly, calmly, though in ragged breaths, on how to comfort the patient as he worked. "Ask him where he's from, tell him he's alright, tell him he's being taken care of, ask him who the president is, what day it is, where he is, ask him if he's married, if he's with anyone, if he's fucking someone, keep him talking, keep him as calm as possible, keep him from slipping into shock."_

_Wichita falls, Texas, he doesn't believe me, it hurts like hell, some liberal, a shitty day, a shitty country, divorced, some slut from the bars, every night, he feels sleepy, he's screaming now, his eyes are rolling back into his head. A hand strikes him hard across the cheek, the sticky, wet feeling of someone else's blood dripping down his chin. The medic is still at work; his eyes back down on the wound. The slap wasn't from him; it was from the soldier in his arms, eyes locked now onto him. "Don't stop talking to me, please, talk to me, I feel so alone." _

_Manny suddenly found himself talking about his family in Texas, about bands he liked, about his dog who was having puppies, about his sister in college. The soldier in his arms nodded and smiled, awake, aware, though slowly drifting off from blood loss. The medic finished packing the wound and quickly worked on the line in his arm, pumping a volumizer into him, finally shouting to Manny that he was stable._

_As he helped lay the soldier down onto a litter, the medic gripped him by the shoulder and spoke into his ear in a voice without any panic, without any anger, without any of the crazed energy as before. "Good job, I told you, just keep him talking, or just talk, so long as he's focused on you and knows you're there, and you know he's still there, it makes everything else easy."_

Manny was shaken back into reality by a loud clap of thunder, a streak of lightning flashing across the neighborhood, illuminating everything in a single instant. He stood shakily, panting, glancing around the yard. He was alone, his vision handicapped by the alcohol coursing through his system at a breakneck speed. A sliding sound caught his attention and he brought his whole focus on the short brunette at the back sliding door, his body leaning against the frame with his arms crossed against his chest.

"So, how much have ya had there, Manny?" Eddy's face was hidden by the shadows, though his fingers were outlined by the kitchen light, strumming in waiting against his arm. He stood and walked out calmly to Manny, taking him gently by the arm. "Come on big guy, let's get ya somethin' dry, and maybe some food ta wash down that booze?"

Manny was prepared to be lead obediently into the house, the thought of a dry, warm, secure room all to himself appealing instantly. Then a flash of the unwanted memory caught him, causing him to slip out of Eddy's guiding hands.

"Nnoh, I, I godda talk to Kevn, to bby carret."

Eddy looked him over and made a slow approach again. "Ya can talk with shovelchin in the morning, right now we gotta get ya dry."

Manny jumped back and hurriedly dashed towards the side of the house, nearly slipping as he hit a puddle, slamming into the side gate of the fence, and, finding it locked, launching himself over. "Ah hav ta talk to hm, godda talk, Ahl be bak, I promiz!"

Eddy stood in his backyard with a look of boredom on his face. "Well… at least he's a fun drunk."

* * *

Kevin felt the crushing pressure, the burn of his lungs as his mind fought with every physical instinct to surface. He wasn't sure exactly why he was under or why he refused to surface, he definitely wasn't trying to drown himself, he was a strong swimmer, yet there he sat, body trembling as every inch of him begged to surface. He thought back, thought on everything of the past week, thought of every doubt, every lie, every question dodged.

He thought back to the betrayed look in his boyfriend's face as he had played him off like nobody, like a thing to be used, of no importance, after a full year of struggling, of being supportive of all his own internal conflicts. Finally, his body won out, and Kevin surfaced with deep, gasping breaths, his lungs feeling as if they might burst from his chest.

He waded to the edge of the pool and threw himself onto the cement siding, still panting heavily. His eyes locked onto the pile of items he had removed before jumping into the pool; Hat, socks, shoes, phone, hoodie, and his ring, the same ring he had bought Edd as a show of his own dedication, of his own determination to be with and completely give himself to the nervous teen. He slowly raised himself, still fully clothed saved for what he had removed, and made his way over to the pile, sliding the ring back onto his hand.

He stood and held his hand up towards the sky, a blinding flash of lightning and a heavy crack of thunder making him physically flinch. In that single moment, that brief overwhelming flood of light, every memory of Edd standing by him; every encouraging word, every patient night spent letting him get himself together came into sharp focus. Every promise of a future with him in it, the two against the world, despite the world, all came rushing back in one brilliant moment of clarity.

"Fuk thiss, f Mannhy doznt accept me, thn fuk hm, Dwubble dork's ahhl I need." He made his way towards the back sliding door, thinking on it for a moment then stumbling towards the side gate, finding it locked. With a deep breath as if he were about to heft some great weight, Kevin launched himself up and over the fence, coming down on the other side with a heavy thud. He stood up unsteadily and squinted to focus his blurred vision on Eddy's house, making his way in a determined sprint that left no time for his unsteadiness.

* * *

The two raced towards one another at almost breakneck speeds, their eyes focused on the other's house, breezing past one another without a moment's hesitation. Manny tripped and tumbled into the curb, letting out a feral shout that spooked several dogs in the neighborhood. He shook pain from the knee that had impacted with the street and loped his way to the door, bringing his fists down hard. "Opn ahp mudderfuther, ahm not luzing you!" The house remained quiet, not a single light or sign of any kind of activity. "Fukn…" Manny backed up, catching his heel on an uneven piece of the walkway and sending him into a seated position on the ground. "Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevveeeeeeeeeeeeeen, opn up asshole."

Kevin slammed into Eddy's door, flying backwards simply from the returning force of his momentum. "Ahhhhh, faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhk." He sat up holding his face, beating the grass off to the side of the entryway with his heel. "Shitty, fuckin, damn, argh!"

"Hittn' the bottle there, Bazooka-chin?" Eddy held the door open, dressed only in a pair of boxer briefs and a yellow tank-top, a toothbrush hanging from the side of his mouth.

"Ah need tuh… argh, ah neeeed…to…talk…to… Manny!" Kevin struggled to stand and tried to make his way past Eddy, the shorter teen putting his hands to his chest and straining against his drunken strength.

"Ya just missed him Jughead, shot off to your place like five minutes ago." Eddy wiped the mix of pool and rain water off on his shirt, continuing to brush his teeth, spitting off to the side into the bushes lining the front window.

Kevin braced himself on the door, taking a few unsteady steps backwards. "Tuh, tuh, tuh mah house, shhhhhh, I godda go!"

"Don't fall in the gutter there boxhead." Eddy turned, shaking his head, and closed the door behind him, leaving Kevin alone, slowly edging his way along the side of the house. He took a deep breath through his nose and looked back towards his house, seeing the faint outline of a figure in the darkness. He didn't think on it, simply began running back towards his house, everything spinning back out of focus, only a general direction on his mind.

Manny dragged his feet, feeling the water squelch between his toes, his old boots feeling ten pounds heavier from the mud he had kicked up during his release session in the mud. He stood up and let out a heavy belch, feeling his head go light, white spots playing in his vision. He took a few steps forward and brought his gaze back to Eddy's house, a shape weaving its way out of the darkness. Manny reacted from gut instinct, his hands first reaching down towards mid-abdomen, searching out the familiar grip of a rifle, and then towards his hip for the clasping guard of an M9, and, failing both, his body launched itself forward and a full sprint.

The two came full bore towards each other, Kevin letting out measured, controlled breaths despite his frantic heart rate, Manny taking deep lung-fulls of air as he steadily closed the distance, body primed for contact. They impacted with a crunch that was equally painful for both parties, though Manny's hardened pain tolerance compensated both for the sudden force as well as the tumbling fall, allowing him to at the very least come back to a crouching position, hands out on the ground in front of him for stability.

Kevin held the back of his head, feeling the warm and sticky presence of blood, most likely a small cut, but one that bled profusely. He felt his head go light for a moment unsure if it was from the impact or the bleeding, though his adrenaline was kicking into gear, eyes focusing in the dark. The figure nearby was slowly rising to his feet, swaying in place, hands curling and uncurling as if unsure as to what to expect.

Manny could barely keep himself standing, his balance thrown off by his tuck and roll as well as the sloshing beer in his gut. He felt the skin on his knuckles raw and stinging, the sensation of droplets of blood crawling along his fingers sparking sudden anxiety. He planted his feet wide, trying to get the best possible stance to keep himself from toppling over. His narrowed scope of assessment put together a picture of his faceless opponent, disarming him once he recognized the luminescent emerald eyes and backwards turned baseball cap. "K… Kevin?"

Kevin stood slowly and brought his hands to his face, feeling the grit of the asphalt and the few strands of blood mix with rainwater and run, giving him a frighteningly brutal appearance. The contact of blood with his right eye caused it to clamp shut, the burning sensation clearing his senses, even if briefly. "Manny!"

"Wha… whu… what rr you doin?" Manny felt his heart racing, every muscle in his body going tense, his mind trying to push every memory that was howling in the back of his mind back into the bleak depths they had come from. The pain in his joints, in his knee, in his knuckles, the blood running down Kevin's face, the swaying form, everything pounded at his mental defenses with unforgiving power.

"Ahm, ahm…" Kevin balled his hands into fists and crouched slightly, feeling himself bear down, the rush of blood to his head clearing up his thoughts enough to allow him to speak. "I'm with Double-Dee, and I don't give a fuck what you think!" Kevin felt his world flash white for a moment, flooring him, his senses returning long enough to allow him to sit up on his elbows, eyes locking on Manny.

Manny began to let out a deep laugh that rumbled from his diaphragm out to his wide smile, head turned towards the sky. Kevin stood again, stumbling backwards then suddenly launching himself forward, his fists connecting with Manny's stomach. Manny lost his footing briefly before mechanically sliding his arms up and under the Jock's arms, pushing them apart, clasping both hands behind his neck and driving his knee upwards into his gut, dropping him to the asphalt.

Kevin struck the ground, vomiting up whatever he had left in his stomach, retching painfully. Manny's smile disappeared as his training subsided and the cloud parted in his mind, crouching to try and comfort the teen. He opened his mouth to try and say something, anything, try and construct something akin to a cohesive string of words, when Kevin's forehead connected with his own, sending him onto his backside. The two sat in their disheveled position for a moment, Kevin rolling himself over to lay on both his elbows, trying his best to blink through the blood streaming down his forehead from a fresh gash on his forehead.

Manny collapsed into a raspy laugh, collapsing onto his side, head resting on the ground. "Ba…bah… baby carrot, I d… doh…duh… don't c-care."

Kevin shifted himself up onto all fours, lifting his head to look at Manny. "Don't…duh… don't care ab-about wh-what?"

"Th-that yurr a F-f-fa-" Manny hadn't managed to finish the word before Kevin had leapt out and began wailing on the despondent man's face. Manny put up no struggle in return, simply bringing his forearms up in a protective shield before his face, another muscle-memory defense technique.

"DOHNT EHHVER SAY THT FKKN WORD!" Kevin felt the skin on his hands part and sting as he connected again and again with the broader man's face and arms, his rage building as he completed the word and used it to fuel his assault. '_fag, faggot, fancy faggot' _

Headlights broke up the oppressively intimate darkness shrouding the two parties, Kevin pausing long enough for Manny to launch him up and off, sitting up, blood pouring from his nose, face swollen and beginning to bruise. The vehicle to which the lights belonged came to a stop just at the lip of the cul-de sac, the sound of two doors opening and slamming shut interrupting the steady roar of the heavy downpour.

"Kevin, Manny, what on earth!?" Edd reached the redhead in several long steps, crouching and wiping away some of the blood and grit. "Kevin, what, wha…"

"I'm sorry, mm soh, soh sorry, I wuh-wuh…"

"Kevin, enough, don't speak, we have to get you inside!"

Nat had been indecisive for a moment, his gut making him run to the limp form of Manny lying off to the side, chest heaving in effort. "Manny, Manny speak to me man."

Manny's hand came up and struggled to grip onto the aquamarine-haired teen, his eyes swollen shut. "Mmnh…mmm… ahm suh-suh-sorr… fuck."

The lights in Eddy's house had snapped on, the front door flying open and a short-statured figure rushing towards them, a poncho slipping over his head. "Ah hell, so they went at it?" Nat reached out and caught Eddy's sleeve, dragging him down close to the pair.

"We need to get him inside, he's out of it."

Edd tried his best to prop up a weak kneed Kevin. "I agree wholeheartedly, we need to remove them from this environment or they'll develop pneumonia or worse, what with all their obvious and unknown injuries."

Eddy ran both his hands through his hair, tugging at it in clumps. "Yeah, yeah, alright, let's get 'em in my place, we'll move the couches and have a regular sleep over, heck I'll call lumpy over in case they get handsey again."

With Eddy and Nat supporting the solid framed and barely conscious Manny and Edd trying his best to steady a mumbling Kevin, they made their way quickly to Eddy's, the door slamming shut behind them.


	7. Chapter 7:All good things come to an Edd

_**Alright... well, here it is, the grande finale! Well I hope it is at the very least satisfying, for those of you who have been dedicated to the piece. There are future arcs to come, as well as a Rev!Kevedd piece, for those of you interested in that ship. Well, it has been a bit of a ride, kiddos, and hopefully my story has been something good to read, a nice addition to your day. Thanks for your time.**_

* * *

The morning was still overcast, oppressively dark clouds slowly making their way across the sky. Manny sat in a lawn chair behind Eddy's house watching the clouds pass, tapping his bare feet on the lush, wet grass. "The grass feels wonderful."

Kevin sat on the back porch, arms folded across his knees and his chin resting on his forearm. He had been sitting there for the last five minutes, trying to think of something to say, some way to actually try and talk to his friend. Or at least he thought he could still be called a friend. His memory was spotty from the alcohol, but every bruise and every aching joint brought back vivid memories of the evening, his raw knuckles bringing a single half-formed word to his mind. _"F-F-Fa-"_

"I didn't mean to say what I said, Kev."

"To be fair you didn't get the chance, my fist stopped you mid-word."

Manny snorted and sat forward, sticking his fingers between his toes, curling them as he flexed downwards, enjoying the chilly sensation of the thick blades of grass against his skin. "So… Double-Dee, huh?"

Kevin raised an eyebrow, proceeding cautiously. "Yeah… almost a year and a half, now."

The veteran stood and placed his hands on his hips, eyes still to the sky. "I'm not really surprised with him, I never saw you coming though."

"Never expected me to be a fag?"

Manny spun around with a wounded look on his face, Kevin's eyes cast downward to the grass, watching dewdrops travel down the length of each vibrant green blade. "Hey, come on, that's not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean?" Kevin still avoided looking up, clenching his hands in and out, trying to work up the building mix of nervousness and anger.

"I mean you were always… different. Like you had something about you that only amped up all the tough guy shit you would put up with the other kids. I remember before I left you were the chief of our little tribe of kids, flashing your bike, your jawbreaker stash, hell you and Nazz looked like a sure item."

"You know Nazz is Bi, right?"

Manny laughed, stopping when he saw Kevin's eyes focus and narrow on him. "Ah, no, no I didn't."

"Does it matter?" Kevin leaned backwards and supported himself with his hands, rolling his head onto his right shoulder.

"No, it doesn't matter, not with her, not with you either Bab-"

"Stop with the pet names, Manny, I'm not a little kid anymore."

Manny nodded and walked over to sit next to the redhead, leaving some space between them. "Yeah, none of you are, you're all grown up." He felt a wave of emotions sweep over him, his chest tightening and tears welling up in his eyes.

"You alright?"

Manny nodded and stood, putting his hands back on his hips, stooping slightly to try and keep his face hidden from Kevin as he walked out into the yard. The jock stood and followed, stopping just behind the veteran, noticing his shoulders heaving.

"Everything's shit, Kev, everything. I can't go home, I can't face my folks, not like this, all fucked up. They keep telling me God will heal me, God will make the nightmares go away and I just don't have it in me to face all that bullshit. I came here to try and put myself back together, try and be normal, but I feel so fucking alone all the time, the nightmares aren't any better…" He turned to face Kevin, his hands balled into fists. "You're all I got, all of you. I've lost friends Kev, lost them and seen them get stuck in the ground, like burying them is supposed to stop the memories, stop the pain, keep you from feeling that fucking hole they left in you." Manny dropped down into a seated position in the grass, hiding his face in his hands, gasping for air in between sobs. "I'm sorry I said what I said, I don't care man, I don't fucking care. I can't lose anyone else, especially over a stupid fucking word."

"Manny, Manny, bro, come on, look at me." Kevin stepped next to the older man and knelt down, leaning in to try and gain his attention. Manny dropped his hands and looked to the redhead, his eyes red and puffy, eyebrow with a small cut from the previous night's encounter.

"You're not losing me. You haven't lost me. This whole time, this WHOLE time, I've been running from you, keeping my distance, trying to avoid you like… like a fucking plague or something."

Manny shook his head, clenching his teeth to suppress an outburst, managing to calm down enough to stutter out a response. "Wh-Why?"

"Cause he's a panzy!" The pair turned to the house, watching as Ed and Eddy pulled Nat back from the sliding door, Edd pinching the bridge of his nose in embarrassment. He shut the door and turned to join the other three teens, pausing long enough to turn and press his hand to the glass, giving an encouraging smile to the both of them. He vanished back into the house and a muffled shouting match could be heard.

"He's right… I was being a panzy, I just… I was afraid of you."

Manny searched the teen's face for some kind of explanation, something to let him in on his thought process. "I never, I never said anything about gays… shit you remember I was the one who helped Jimmy fix up that weird dancer's suit for the Jr-High ball."

"Jimmy's not gay, dude."

Manny let out a laugh, wiping at his eyes and shaking his head. "Well I'm on a roll right now."

Kevin sat down with his back to Manny's, the two looking off in different directions.

"I was afraid of what you meant to me… of what I 'was' I guess."

"What 'was' you?"

Kevin chuckled removing his cap and bending the bill in his hands. "Someone different, someone who didn't date guys, who was the toughest guy on the block, the showoff…"

"The bully." Manny glanced over his shoulder for a reaction, Kevin still regarding his cap.

"Yeah, that too. When I heard you were back I thought, shit I don't know what I thought."

"Your life shouldn't depend on my approval, man. Shit, it shouldn't depend on anyone's but your own."

Kevin nodded and placed his cap back on, turning it left and right on his head, the rim matting his bangs down over his eyes. "You were like a big brother to me growing up; I remember you'd always say 'when you take charge.' When you left, I had started getting feelings for the dork and I just remember how fucking wrong I felt. When I would get urges or flirt or, shit, even look at Double-Dee, I'd think of you and what you might think of it."

"I never hated on anyone, Kev, come on."

"How was I supposed to know, you were this legend that I grew up with, literally. All we ever talked about was baseball and music, plus girls when you hit puberty and started jonesing for 'action.' " Kevin sat the cap back on his head, watching his hands pull up handfuls of grass, the low sound of it ripping apart helping block out the rush of thoughts that came into his head.

"Guess I wasn't really a model of maturity back then."

"Now, though…"

"Now?"

"Now… you're back, and I see that you're not any different from me. You've got your own shit, your own skeletons, and I realize that no matter what, in the end I was still just scared of who I am."

Manny shifted himself to allow an arm to wrap around the athlete's shoulders, drawing him in close. "You're a good kid, but you still haven't really outgrown that self-consciousness of yours." He fell backwards onto the grass, bringing Kevin with him. "From what I remember of last night, aside from me letting you win, of course, is you roaring out something about 'not giving a fuck what I thought.' Well, I'm glad, though, there's probably other people who want to hear it."

"Are you two ladies done syncing your cycles or do I need to turn the hose on ya?"

Kevin lifted himself up enough to observe Eddy standing on the porch with his arms crossed, dressed in a pair of sweats and not much else. "Much as I love soap opera tryouts in my yard, I'd like ta get at least a couple hours 'a sleep."

Eddy's house was alive with early morning activity; Ed and Nat were in the kitchen preparing a quick something to eat before Eddy kicked everyone out, while the short brunette had retreated into his room to find a clean shirt. Double-Dee was seated on the couch thumbing through a periodical he had found under a leg of the living room table being used as a bracing block for an uneven leg.

Nat was deeply immersed in watching Ed shovel down inhuman amounts of 'Chunky Puffs' brand cereal. "You know, I want to look away, but I can't."

Manny walked into the kitchen and pointed over the teen's shoulder. "Well, maybe you should, cookie; your pancakes are looking charred."

Nat's shoulders drooped heavily as he saw his labor of love had been reduced to a blackened disc of dried out mix, unhealthy smoke rising from the pan. "This looks so much easier when my butt-lers do it."

"Nat, you can have some of my ce-oh, nevermind."

Nat watched in astonishment as Manny emptied the remainder into a massive plastic bowl, stooping over it as he sat at the table. "What, I'm a growing boy, I's needs my carbohydrates."

Kevin had walked into the living room and thrown himself over the back of the couch, spooking the ravenette as he landed on the cushions. "…Hey."

"Hello."

"Look, Double-Dee, I'm-"

"A PANZY!"

The pair looked back towards the kitchen in time to see Manny wrestling the teal-haired teen back out of view, nodding encouragingly to them both.

"I partially agree with Nathan's assessment." Edd had placed the magazine down, and though his tone was standoffish, he had still put his head to Kevin's shoulder, closing his eyes and sighing deeply.

Kevin began to blush, smiling as he put an arm around the ravenette's waist and brought him in closer. "Yeah, I guess that's a pretty good assessment… so are you talking to me now?"

"That all depends; do you know what you want?"

Kevin shifted from the couch and knelt before the slender teen, taking his hands in his own and leaning forward for a brief kiss. "You know what I want."

Edd pressed his forehead to the jock's, feeling the warmth of their intimate moment build as their bliss began to show in their cheeks.

Eddy groaned from the entryway to the kitchen, rapping his knuckles on the wall. "Hey, ya two lovebirds about done ruining my couch? Spearmint, Fatty Gonzalez and Lumpy just wolfed down my whole damn pantry, we're gonna have ta head out someplace for breakfast."

"I thought you were gonna try and sleep, shorty?" Kevin stood and helped Edd to his feet, keeping the boy's hand in his own.

"Nah, figured I could score a free meal from one 'a you suckers for cleaning me out."

"Sounds solid, I'm buying then." Manny emerged from the kitchen laughing, patting the teen on the back.

Nat walked out afterwards, stripping the blackened apron from his body and throwing it in a balled up mass in the corner. "Perfect, my parent's tax dollars at work, we can take my car." He patted himself down in search of his keys, spinning when he heard a jingling sound from behind.

Manny stood with a triumphant grin, keys dangling from his index finger. "You're either way too comfortable with strangers sticking their hands into your pocket or you have the worst situational awareness I've ever seen." He looked to the couple in the living room, his eyes moving down to their hands. "So, are Mister and Missus Barr going to be coming along?"

Edd blushed and squeezed at the embarrassed redhead's hand. "Well, it is possible that the VINCENT couple would be willing to accompany you."

Kevin grinned and pulled Double-Dee close, lifting him up by the belt loops of his slip black jeans. "The BARRS are ready to go when you are." He let the ravenette down and chuckled at the playful punch at his chest, embracing Edd lovingly. The pair stood in the living room momentarily while Eddy and Manny rushed to their rooms briefly to change, Ed having run back to his own house to retrieve his wallet.

"Manny could use a friend."

Kevin nodded and pecked at his boyfriend's cheek, pulling back enough to look into his eyes. "He has two, right here."

"Come on children, I'm driver. Baby Carrot, be my TC!"

Kevin rolled his eyes and trailed after Manny, leading Edd forward by the hand. "I thought I said I didn't want you to call me that! You KNOW it makes me feel like a dork."

"Hey, you're dating one; guilt by association, chief."

Eddy locked the door and let out a heavy groan. "Can we NOT turn into a chick flick?"

"How about a Zombie flick? Ed, do your worst!"

Eddy raised an eyebrow, letting out a surprised shout as Ed was suddenly on him, arms wrapping him up to lift him off the ground.

"Lumpy put me down!"

"Raaar, must bring Eddy to my voodoo master, Raaaaaaar!" Ed lumbered forward with the squirming brunette in his arms, releasing him once Manny had uttered some mystical sounding gibberish. Nat was forced to sit across Eddy's lap, mumbling the entire time as the shorter teen let out a string of complaints that had the entire car rolling their eyes.

Manny clicked his seatbelt, and adjusted the driver's seat, checking the rear view mirror. He caught the couple in the reflection, Kevin reaching back to Edd, the slender teen squeezing the awkwardly positioned hand.

"Welp, we ready to go?"

Kevin turned in his seat and looked to Double-Dee, his usual confident grin returning.

"Yeah… Yeah we are."


End file.
